Rouzeki's Collection
by ZOMG ima robot xD
Summary: The great rouzekis collection . [bout time its updated]
1. The beginning

story

ok the fallowing are my chars rouzeki,kouji,shouji the rest are owned by hudson (damn them creating them befor me)

(rouzeki is a zontrope from 100 years ago whos soul is taped in an 19 year olds body he cant age but he matures over time)

(kouji and shouji are and were friends scence birth even tho kouji is 2 years old then shouji he is as mature as he is basicly wanna be older seeming shouji is the same age as kenji and they both obviously like video games shouji doesnt like fighting but will defend him self if he has too)

rouzeki:well yugo you managed to pay off ur house

yugo:what i was supposed to pay for this

kouji(sitting in a tree) : what else were ya gonna do take the house and be like and thanks for the fucking house

yugo:wait we wernt supposed to say that  
a dagger goes flying past yugos head the yugo turns around

yugo:gezz man u almost stabbed my foot  
shouji: geezz spaz lol

yugo: shouji if your looking for kenji his n the house playing bloody roar

shouji: what one

yugo: the new one

shouji: damn i wanted that

shouji takes off to the house

kouji:hmm kids these days with there video games

yugo: i wouldnt be talking ur only 2 years older then kenji

rouzeki: ya and if ya didnt notice i dont age because im stuck in this damn body

yugo : quite complaining we all have problems you know

kouji: but to all problems theres answers

yugo:...SHUT UP!

rouzeki snickers: well yugo what about a tour of your house

yugo:awww do i have to

kouji:or u can just show us the bar

rouzeki:is there anything u can think about instead of liqour

kouji: nah

yugo: thats the way kouji

rouzeki : hmp i guess ill have to ask alice

yugo and rouzeki are already half way to the bar  
rouzeki:hmm pathetic giveing there life away just for a wired liquid  
long: do you realy think its pathetic alls there doing is haveing fun mayby some time u should try it

rouzeki:its not my kind of thingwalks into the house

long:awww im out here by my self:(

in the house kenji and shouji sit and play games

shouji: so kenji hows it going in collage

kenji: idk anymore its immpossible to get there i mean liveing out here

shouji: i see hmmmthinks well kenji theres always a solution

kenji:ok stop it ur sounding like long

shouji: hmm and guess what

kenji: what

tv:K.O player 2 wins

kenji: damn

uriko: u boys gonna play that all day

shouji: u know it kit kat

uriko: shouji i told u not to call me that

kenji: i find it a cool name

uriko: w/e anyway what are u guys doing today

kenji: hmmm u guys fell like taking yugos viper for a drive

shouji in the car and honks the horn hey u girls comeing or not

kenji: what i didnt even take the keys

shouji: its called hot wireing smirks then revs the engine out o there

uriko: are u shure we should do this we can get in lots of trouble

shouji: dont worry kit kat i know how to drivedoes a big turn

kenji: see riko shouji know what hes doing

shouji: even tho i dont have my liesiens

kenji and uriko:...WHAT!  
shouji: ya lol i never got my liesens they said i was to reckless

uriko: i see that NOW STOP THIS FUCKING CAR

the car squeals to a stop and they exit the car

kenji: what were you thinking shouji we can get in even more trouble then we can get for takeing the car

shouji: well im sorry kenj i just wanted to have some fun

kenji:man lets just get out of here

they get in the car slowly and start driveing home

shouji: hey kenj im realy sorry about tonight man

kenji:sighs well just be more careful when your doing something crazy like that

shouji: ya uhh mayby we should bring kit kat home shes snoozeing while were cruizeing

kenji: hmm i guess ur right

they drive uriko home and they head to kenjis they arrive there to find cops talking to yugo

yugo:kenji where were you! i mean u were out all night and u didnt call me and shouji u better be heading home

shouji: what ever u say yugo

shouji leave and yugo and kenji go inside the house to disguest the matter\

yugo: kenji how can u be so careless u could of been killed driveing my car sneaking out not telling me where u were and even driveing with out a lisienes

kenji:whats it to you YOUR not my father your not even my brother ! kenji walks out on yugo

end of this chp next chp : problems at home


	2. Problems at home

problems at home

like last time none of these chars are mine except anybody u dont know yadyada yada

(last chp after kenj,uriko and shouji take the car yugo call and reports kenji missing when kenji gets home yugo yells at kenji)

kenji runs up into his room and lock the door foot steps are herd from behin yugo

rouzeki: kinda harsh on the kid yug

yugo: hey he disevered it

rouzeki: his just like u when u were a kid

yugo: thats just it i dont want him to turn out like i did i mean my life is screwd up enough i dont even know that u have to pay for a house

rouzeki : well who said he'll turn out like you did

yugo: its just what goes on these days kids with liqour drugs etc its all gotten worst

rouzeki: well i must admit its lot worst then it used to be but alls u have to do is trust that he wont get into that stuff

yugo: well how can i trust him when he's already stealing cars

rouzeki: hey atlest it was only your car i mean if it was someone elses then id agree

yugo:iddk anymore rouzeki im going to bed see ya tommorow

rouzeki: dont run away from ur problems face them and then youll beat them

yugo leaves with out another word. rouzeki leaves and the house is silent

its the next day and kenji is outside by the lake side

shouji: so man how bad was it last night

kenji: i dont wanna talk about it

shouji:its ok man im ur best friend

kenji: I SAID I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

shouji is silent

kenji: im sorry man just i cant get a hold of my self i said so many things to yug i mean lifes just been so stressful haveing to get to collage an all

shouji:hey why dont we move out somewere nere the collage

kenji: it wouldnt work wered we get the money

shouji: idk ill find away well share the payment

kenji:ya

shouji: and ya never know mayby kit kat will like ya responseabilty

kenji grins: mayby she'll ask me out

shouji: hey hey hey lets not get to far ahead now

they both head up the moutain and kenji starts the car

kenji: hey im going to ask yugo if i can take the car

shouji: u think thats a smart idea

kenji:its lot smarter then him bitchin again

kenji heads into the house and ask yugo if they can take the car

kenji:HEY YUG!

yugo:what

kenji: i was wondering if me and shouji can take the car

yugo: scence u asked yes as long as u drive

kenji: yes sir runs off into the car

they rev the engine and head to look at houses in the area near the school

they stop at a half descent house big enough for two an just afforable for them

kenji: hmm i like it

shouji: me to i think we should buy it

kenji: wait u wernt kidding about moveing out

shouji: of course i mean of course kouji an yugo will miss us out of the house an all but well be able to get thru collage

kenji: uh huh well its true u are crazy

shouji: wasnt it you who said its hard to get around well if we live here the school is only a short drive away

kenji: ... ok i may join but ... as long as we have the rematch grinning

shouji: your on

shouji jumps in the drivers seat an they start driveing on the way there a siren goes off an they pull over

officer: do u know how how fast u were going

shouji: umm 80 mph

officer: 100mph

officer: liseance and regerstration

shouji: umm i dont have a liseance

officer: im gonna have to ask you 2 to get out of the car

shouji: uhh no he didnt know i didnt have a liseance i told him i did

officer: hmm well do you have a liseances ki

kenji: ah yes he shows him a fake liseances

the cop takes shouji away kenji feels guilty for not going with his friend but he wants to get home and ask yugo about the house

he arrives home

yugo:hmm hey weres shouji. koujis going crazy hes been looking for him for hours

kenij:... he must of got lost uh hey yugo o u think i may be able to move out to a house near the collage

yugo: idk ill have to think about it..tbc (not finished


	3. Kenji runs away

chp 3 same thing as in 2 and 1 yadayada yada

the next morning kenji wakes up and walks to the fridge a note is left there

( Kenji gone to meet with the police about kouji i want you to stay home and cook supper i will be home around 5 ok )

kenji looks at the time surprizeingly its around 2 so he rushes and gets changed

rouzeki: im disappointed in u kenji ur brother trusted u and u disobeyed him

kenji: ur not my father and howd u get here

rouzeki: BECAUSE IM A TRUE NINJA plus the door was unlocked )snicker(

kenji: true ninja my ass

rouzeki: dont sause ur elders

kenji: ant like anybody will belive ur 119

rouzeki: shut up shorty

kenji: i wouldnt be talking perverted old man yeah i saw u last night

rouzeki: ummmm ( runs off)

kenji sits and starts cleaning the house and uriko walks in

uriko: kenji why did u go back out u know its wrong to drive with out a liseance

kenji: i know he looks down in shame

uriko: what happend to shouji his usely always here

kenji: he got cought ... and i just sat there and watchd

uriko: oh...umm if u want i can leave

kenji: no its ok plus i can use the company and mayby a little help smirks

2 hours pass and yugo comes home uriko and kenji are on the couch talking

yugo: uriko can u please leave id like to chat with kenji

uriko: yes mr ohgami

yugo: uriko u know u dont have to call me that

uriko: ok she walks out

yugo: ... kenji! HOW can u betray me like that u think ur leaveing this house ur not ur not mature enough i dubt ull ever be infact i dont want u even hanging around with shouji his a bad influance

kenji: WELL THERE NOT UR FRIENDS TO CHOOSE

yugo hits kenji across the face

kenji glares at him thinking this is not the friend i met when i was younger he runs off

yugo : kenji wait. .. ii didnt ...

kenji runs as fast as he could not looking back no resenting what he done only feeling is pain and sorrow him and shouji will run away they will move out and yugo wont stop him

kenji: why what did i do i just cant take it anymore he finaly arrives to see shouji sitting down after being interviewed with the cops

kenji: how bad is it

shouji : not that bad its only my first offance but i wont be able to get my liseance for another year now

kenji:o well man i thought about it i want to move

shouji: why what happend that made u change ur mind

keni: yugo ...he hit me

shouji : what why

kenji : im not shure but im not going back there

shouji: its ok man he probly was just a mistake

kenji: IT wasnt a mistake he ment it he liked it to

shouji : ok calm down come inside kouji gone out

kenji: ok

shouji dials some numbers and he buys the house about 4 days later they move in


	4. Ed Al and the tuna

warning this is going to be writin in wired language

its a cold night and the elric brothers sit on a hill looking at the moon

al: well ed tommorow u automaticly will start work

ed:NO!

al:what

ed:that basbard ant stole me tuna sub

ed smushes the ant in honour of his tuna sub

ed: rip miss tuna face

al: u named the sandwich?

ed: it was like my bestfriend:( starts crying

al: right...

ed: sniffle sniffle al ur just jelous

al: why whould i be jelous of a sub

ed: cuz ur a turkey sub

al: huh

ab hour later ed is stareing at the moon and everything is silent then a big wind comes by eds face

ed:OMG AL WHAT DID U EAT!

al:ummm ur dead tuna sandwich

ed;noo not miss TUNA FACE runs to the super happy coner aka a box of shit

ed finally calms down and contenues his look at the moon

ed: i wanna go there come day al

al:were the moon

ed: pfft fuck that i ment the strip club across the street

al: and i thought kenji and buza dick were perverted

ed:how do u know them al HAVE U BEEN SELLING UR SLEF FOR MONEY AGAIN!

al:nah im not that gay (ha ha my revange on u)

they start walking home

ed: hey al this seems alonger walk then last time

al:umm ed dont look down

ed: why did i step in dog shit again

ed looks down

ed: awww shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttfalls on a rock

al:are u ok

ed:nothing a law suite wont handle and ill be seeing u in court mr rock

al jumps down

ed:wow how did u do that

al: its only as tall as u are

ed looks up

ed:heyyyy did u just say i was tall

al: no i called u a piped bean migit

ed: dont call me short

al: ant u gonna freak out

ed: nah ant like u called me a piped bean migit

al:...

and they walk home until al fell on buzafreak and got sewd for mudure


	5. boredom 1

the story thats not supposed to be funny

kenji looks at his friends then at a trail:i must leave on a adventure with my pet mutt

yugo kid fom: hey im not a mutt kiks kenji in the shin

kenji:shhhh ahhh shhhh ahhhh shhhh ahhhh(it goes on for about 5 mins)

yugo kid mutters:damn basterd

kenji:what u say

yugo:uhhh nothing

uiko: but kenji how will i live with out u

alice: what about ur blow up doll kenji

uriko: oh ya starts blowing up a inflateable kenji

yugo: damit kenji whyd u get her that

kenji:i didnt scared like

long pops out: im gonna miss u guys

yugo: grabs him and throws him down never act like a fag againseirously

kenji:wtf yugo he just said hed miss us

yugo shoves kenji down: same with u ninja boy

alice and uriko: ahh lol same old yugo  
yugo: now shall we be leaveing

kenji sitting on the floor playing chess with long

yugo: GOD DAMIT WILL I EVER BE HUMAN AGAIN

kenji:check

long does some complecating move: check mate

kenji:awww u sunk my battle ship

long: yes king me

yugo:wtf i thought u wee play... ah fuck it grabs kenjis ea and tugs him down the road

they start walk

KAPAWK

kenji: awww i just bought those

yugo: GOD DAMIT KENJI THERE JUST CHIPS\

tbc :P


	6. Ed and Otaki

the ed and otaki story

ed looks into the sunset sky with otaki (his pet dog) by his side a noise is herd in the distance as they turn around they see nothing "what the hell " ed says confused otakis ears pop up and he also listens nothing can be seen but alot can be herd ed pulls out a sword and travels near the noise "hey otaki boy do u hear that" the dog nods like knowing what he was talking about the bushes strike ed while otaki just walks under them"otaki u luckly bastard " ed says grinning at his little only friend after hours of seaching they give up and start heading home otaki barks at ed the road seems quite and lonely until a loud screech is herd ed and otaki run toward it they notice a crowd a people and there all near al"get away from my brother" ed says grabing the sword from its seath a myterous figure looks at him with a grin and slowly says" i hope u dont care about this guy cuz youll never see him again " ed looks in terror as he brother is taken away and he is stuck there crowded by mean he doesnt know...


	7. Rouzeki,John,Jinx andANIMAL CRACKERS!

some random charecters in some story line

kirogen:mmmmm

john:mmmmm

talking pickle: ...

john: soo why wont the pickle talk

kirogen:cuz hes a pickle?

john: well why do u call him talking pickle

kirogen: thats what his name is:D

john:O its a miricle

kirogen: what u finally learned how to use the toliet

john: shut up ! n i learned how to spell i!:D

kirogen: ... n i thought i was stupid...

john: ... i like french frys...

rouzeki: hey kirogen weres my car

kirogen: in my back yard u crashed it there when u were drunk screwing ur dad

rouzeki : haha ur so good at jokes

kirogen: who said i was jokeing?

rouzeki: ... u mean i did screw my dad... :... AHHH !!!runs trying to block his thoughts

jen: ... boys!

all look there except kirogen

kirogens thoughts(hehe another mind to fuck around with .. wait a sec that means my minds not a virgin:D)

jen,,, KIROGEN LISTEN UP

kirogen: dont u mean to listen to u and ur inside tortured soul because rouzekis too much of dumb ass to know u like him

jen: ... AHHHH runs also

kirogen:life truly is great ... with pain... except for animal crackers they make life fun( BUY HEAD N SHOULDERS)

jinx: uhhhh kirogen whats up

kirogen: dicks in airplanes

jinx: yeahh.. did u ever love someone kirogen

kirogen:yeah onces but they stole my animal crackers and died

jinx:o so u were in kindergarden

kirogen: no collage

jinx:I...

kirogen: soo who u likeing

jinx: the man next door

kirogen: ... r u a girl?

jinx: OF COURSE I AM U FUCKING DIM WIT!

kirogen: so ur a bisexual

jinx:no...

kirogen: hmmm transexual

jinx: GOD DAMIT IM STRAIGHT I LIKE MEN AND I DONT LOOK LIKE A MAN

mouse: GASPERS I WOULD NEVER OF GUESSED

john: I WANT A KIDS MEAL!

kirogen: random ...

Kelso: BUY HEAD N SHOULDERS IT GETS RID OF EVIL EVOLUTIONARY MONSTERS!!

kirogen: ... WHO THE HELL R U!

kelso: ... im dairy the milk manruns away

kirogen: HEY SWEET HE DROPPED SOME... ANIMAL CRACKERS!!

jinx: ... i love the man next door..

kirogen: told ya u were gay thats a girl

jinx: ... KIROGEN SHUT UR MOUTH runs in house bawling her eyes out(inside thought:haha i said bawls lol)

nazi: FOR CANADA!!

kirogen: umm dont u mean germany

nazi: no the nazi bastards all killed the germans so the canadian nazi are going to bomb germany

kirogen: ... good luck with that then ...

john: FOR NARNIA N ALL THAT IS !!!!NINTENDO!(thought i was gonna say animal crackers eh)

all of a sudden the germans come out and a war brakes lose

kirogen sits there with a giant animal cracker

john: hey can u pass ...

... the hersheys kisses

kirogen: i ran out i only have hugs:(

jinx: I BOUGHT SOME HERSHEYS KISSESruns not noticeing the war n dies

john: go get the kisses

kirogen: no u get them

john: ok :D

kirogen(mutters):dumb ass...

john runs out into the middle of the war and is surrounded

kirogen: hey throw me the kisses and ull magicly teleport over here

john throws them and everyone kills him

kirogen: hmm whos still liveing...

jen still screaming in a coner

kirogen: o! i know! its the tree !! blows up the tree it falls on all the soliders and the bullets rikoushes and hits jen witchs goes thru her head and blows up all the house(hey is it just me or is this story ironic because its a couple days after rememberance day) and all lived happily ever after with head and shoulders and animal crackers!


	8. read if bored and random!:D

**ummmm what do ya want me to give you a fucking lecture ya know the drill bleh bleh bleh i own no charecters but the ones u dont know of. so read the damn story.**

**Rouzeki: good morning ladies and gentlemen today ive come to bore u about ... umm uhhh ummm what was it again**

**curtain guywispears: sex**

**Rouzeki:O thats right how the entire world is being tooken over by turkeys from mars!**

**Rouzeki: i know ur probly thinking im insane but its TRUE TURKEYS ARE FROM MARS AND THEY BRING YOU BAD LUCK BUT BAD LUCK I MEAN THEY STEAL UR GOD DAMN PIE!!!so please shoot all turkeys in site thank you'**

**back stage**

**kenji:... wow... how the hell did u get turkeys from mars outa sex**

**rouzeki: ...WELL IM OLDER THEN U SO THERE**

**kenji: yet u act like ur younger then me**

**yugo: OMG ROUZEKI THE TURKEYS ATE MY PIE!!!!!:(:(:(**

**kenji: yugo u do know that was all a lie**

**rouzeki: IT WAS!!!!! scence when**

**kenji: well probly scence TURKEYS LIVE ON EARTH U FUCKING DIMWIT!**

**yugo: .. when did this happen**

**kenji: umm how about fuck it god what idiotswalks out in strong desgust**

**sand bag falls on kenji**

**kenji:GACKT uriko was that you looks up to see a turkey glareing at him...**

**kenji: no one speak of this again...contenues to walk**

**yugo: FUCK GET THE TURKEY HES GOING FOR THE... MONKEYS ... PET...COWS ... ANIMAL CRACKERS!**

**they all pull out guns in fire a flag that says bang comes out and then bullets come out of the gun n shoot yugo and rouzeki**

**rouzeki: damn i forget that these were the suicidal guns**

**yugo:...:O U SHOT THE TURKEY**

**they turn around to see the turkey pokeing at there asses with a bullet in him**

**yugo: ... i think i shit myselfXD**

**rouzeki:... yeah...**

**turkey: gobble**

**rouzeki:O:O he just sayed give him pie or he'll shoot us with his super duper watergun!**

**yugo: a water gun? rotfl(rolls on the floor laughing)**

**the turkey pulls out a giant missal launch with the words water gun on it**

**yugo: ... i see...runs with the pie**

**rouzeki: ... umm look a hunter!points to the turkey and runs**

**turkey: GOBBLE!! GOBBLE fires at them **

**kenji pops out with a giant ass tank: hello my turkey friendkills the turkey**

**curtain guy: ...WTF IS HAPPENING! AND HOW THE HELL DID U GET A TANK IN HERE**

**kenji: i used the power of the great... GIECO it saved me a bunch of money on my car insurance! now back to the previous sentence: GREAT!!... BUY GIECO!back to the previous sentence: GREAT!.. um i forgot my line! now back to the previous sentence: SPECIAL K!**

**rouzeki: ARE SAVIOR I SHALL NOW BUY KRAFT DINNER!**

**sir rasist: I HATE BLACK TURKEYS**

**rouzeki:O U BITCH !shoots the rasist with his inviseable highliter**

**yugo: I SHALL NOW BUY GIECO CUZ I WANT A BIG MAC WITH PEN IN IT!:D**

**me: hmmm ummmm hmmm god im so tired of writeing...well...**

**yugo: FUCK U AUTHOR I WANT MY FREE BIG MAC freaks out an kills everyone ... except the curtain guy**

**curtain guy: OMG THEY FUCKED "UP MY FLOORS THEY FORGOT THE CREME FILLING!**

**the end of something yeah...**


	9. THE CONTEST!

**you heard it befor i dont own the bloody roar charecters just the ones i made up and i just have one thing to say to hudson now... Bastards...and if ur some dumb ass thats offended by things.. go ahead an read cuz i like to hear ur bull shit:D**

**The Contest**

**the bloody roar group sits around the large messy couch at yugos mansion the new reporter reading the teleprompter(the thingy the people read cuz they are stapid) says"an in other news the draw for the 2 billion ...magic markers is YUGO! apparently every person with A.D.D in the world sighned up for this contest and yet the biggest dumb ass won!"**

**yugo: HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I WAS A DUMB ASS**

**news person:BECUASE WE ARE IN UR CURTAINS STALKING U!**

**yugo: ... looks behind not noticeing a big camera crew video tapeing his every move**

**yugo: GOD U DUMBASSES UR NOT THERE**

**kenji:... umm yugo mayby u should...**

**yugo: KENJI FINISH UR Supper!**

**kenji:its 12 at night?**

**long: is it just me or is the news on at 12?**

**news ppls: umm well no one but idiots and nerds watch the news so they changed the time so people can watch there hardcore porn**

**long: HEY I WATCH THE NEWS**

**kenji: umm I KNEW THE NEWS WAS ALWAYS RIGHT!**

**news person: JUST IN KENJI IS STARTING TO ACT LIKE YUGO**

**kenji:... nvm then ...**

**news pplz: ya... well it must look wrong for us to be here i mean i think martha stewarts on her way scence she seen ur ugly house**

**yugo:O NO SHEll SUCK US IN WITH HER UGLYNESS!hits a button and a big security system red light flashes soon the house is surrounded in steel**

**kenji:.. u know u could of just put a cheese cake next door ...**

**yugo: i know but i wanted to see the red thingy gives them a fruity smile**

**long: umm does anyone know the square root of 9103423 and the answer to 2 google - a million**

**kenji: ... long once u find that out ... go find albert einstine and ask him if ur related to him in anyway...**

**kenji:i just notice something u know the saying belive half of what u hear and all of what u see**

**long:yes...**

**kenji: what if ur blind ?**

**long:...shut up...**

**yugo:O look A PINK elephant! points to a cracker**

**kenji: well what if ur a yugo?**

**news reporter: umm can yas turn off the security...a loud bang and martha stewart pops out wearing a bunch of street clothing**

**martha stewart: yoo fools its time for us to looks in a slang dictionary trick your looks againfor hizzle the pizzel wizzle a dupidity dumb doodle!**

**yugo:...AHHH sprays his eyes with inviseable hair spray**

**kenji: ok honestly ... are u a turkeylooks at martha stewart wierdly**

**martha stewart:... so u figured out my secreate have u...well now i shall have to kill you pulls out a water pistol**

**kenji:... NO not that i need my pretty looks!!!**

**she shoots him with it**

**kenji: NOOO now ill only get 75 of the hot girls in this world!**

**martha stewart:DIEE!!! **

**yugo pulls out a cross bow: look a BUTTON!! fire it and it kills martha stewart**

**Long: YAYS NOW WE CAN FEED ALL OF AMERICA AND MAYBY CANADA!**

**kenji: FUCK AMERICA LETS TRY THE WORLD!**

**some poor child: please sir can i have some more**

**kenji: FUCK YOU ITS ONLY FOR THE WORLD NOT SOME POOR CHILDREN! GOD**

**dr phil: u must learn to deal with ur problems**

**poor child:... FUCK U! U STOLE MY MONEYkicks him in the shin**

**dr phil: NOOO THAT WASNT MY REAL SHIN!**

**kenji: YAYS NOW WE CAN SELL HIM TO SCIENCE just think the first retard to go under the knife!:)**

**bush comes and dies outa no were**

**long: WTF WAS THAT ABOUT!**

**kenji:ummm ... NOW THE PAKISTAINS WILL PARTY!!!!! ILL BRING THE PENNY WHORES!:D:D:D**

**yugo: SHIT I ONLY GOT 10 thousand!**

**kenji: ill trade u a penny for thatlooks at yugo like hes stupid**

**yugo: pft ya right id only do it for half a penny**

**kenji:...ok?pulls out a laser pen and burns the penny in half**

**yugo: YAYS **

**...TBC! MAYBY!**


End file.
